leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Team Demacia
Created for the use of edit tracking, for the sole use of Team Demacia. Please try to use to co-ordinate your edits: It's much easier to ask someone a question in chat than to have to check frequently on a talk page, page comment or some other means of communication. Kthanks “Demacia, Now and forever!” –- Sam 3010 Member *Captain: TehAnonymous *Vice Captain: Demise101 *Member 1: Paul Levesque *Member 2: Sam 3010 *Member 3: KolakCC TehAnonymous Minor Edits * Ability power * Absorption shield * Buff * Fog of War * Health * Life steal * Monster * Movement speed Major Edits * Added to Patch list * League of Legends Demise101 ♥ Edits: #Major reconstruction to Classic #Rabadon's Deathcap Fixed up trivia #Alpha_Week_2 Fixed a lot of broken templates, the only one left is bag of tea, and only because of the functioning image. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Week_3#Ability_Bug_Fixes Minor template Fix #Champion skins/Skin themes Alphabetized entire list, as well as fixed errors. #Super Minion Template additions. # Added a strategy section. # Soraka the Starchild/Background <--- made a template change # Heimerdinger made changes and added full stop. # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/All_Random,_All_Mid Merged page, as well as added a small amount # Types_of_Crowd_Control Added all the punctuation in the page # Template:Speculation Awww, I made my first Template <3 # Stinger Rewording bits in patch notes, as well as in trivia. # V1.0.0.63 added words, removed abbreviations, formatted Innervating Locket, changed grammar, capitalised and uncapped words. 1 Point Wonders #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Week_3#Ability_Bug_Fixes Minor template Fix # Meditation Moved around stuff # Dominion/Development Removed additional " ' ". # Recommended_item_codes#Creating_a_Custom_Item_File fixed word. # Malzahar_the_Prophet_of_the_Void/SkinsTrivia#Trivia corrected grammar. # Anti-turret_cannon Fixed James' terrible grammar. # Malzahar the Prophet of the Void/Background changed quote format to look more lovely. # Amumu_the_Sad_Mummy/Background Same # Annie_the_Dark_Child/Background # Ashe_the_Frost_Archer/Background # Brand_the_Burning_Vengeance/Background # Caitlyn_the_Sheriff_of_Piltover/Background # Cassiopeia_the_Serpent’s_Embrace/Background # Evelynn_the_Widowmaker/Background # Ezreal_the_Prodigal_Explorer/Background # Galio_the_Sentinel's_Sorrow/Background # Garen_the_Might_of_Demacia/Background # Jarvan_IV_the_Exemplar_of_Demacia/Background # Jax_the_Grandmaster_at_Arms/Background # Karma_the_Enlightened_One/Background#Story # Karthus_the_Deathsinger/Background # Katarina_the_Sinister_Blade/Background # Kog'Maw_the_Mouth_of_the_Abyss/Background # LeBlanc_the_Deceiver/Background # Lee_Sin_the_Blind_Monk/Background # Leona_the_Radiant_Dawn/Background # Maokai_the_Twisted_Treant/Background # Master_Yi_the_Wuju_Bladesman/Background # Miss_Fortune_the_Bounty_Hunter/Background # Mordekaiser_the_Master_of_Metal/Background#Story # Morgana_the_Fallen_Angel/Background # Nocturne_the_Eternal_Nightmare/Background#Story # Pantheon_the_Artisan_of_War/Background # Rammus_the_Armordillo/Background # Renekton_the_Butcher_of_the_Sands/Background # Riven_the_Exile/Background#Story # Rumble_the_Mechanized_Menace/Background # Ryze_the_Rogue_Mage/Background # Sivir_the_Battle_Mistress/Background # Singed_the_Mad_Chemist/Background # Sion_the_Undead_Champion/Background # Skarner_the_Crystal_Vanguard/Background # Sona_the_Maven_of_the_Strings/Background # Swain_the_Master_Tactician/Background # Talon_the_Blade's_Shadow/Background # Teemo_the_Swift_Scout/Background # Trundle_the_Cursed_Troll/Background # Tristana_the_Megling_Gunner/Background # Tryndamere_the_Barbarian_King/Background # Twitch_the_Plague_Rat/Background # Urgot_the_Headman's_Pride/Background # Vladimir_the_Crimson_Reaper/Background # Warwick_the_Blood_Hunter/Background # Xerath_the_Magus_Ascendant/Background # Yorick_the_Gravedigger/Background # Zilean the Chronokeeper/Background # Xin_Zhao_the_Seneschal_of_Demacia/Background # Kevin_'Geeves'_O'Brien added template # Willpower Templates! # Runeterra Capitalisation. # Veigar Added capital V. # File:Eagle_Rider_concept.jpg Removed Category. # Alpha_Week_5 Template fix # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kuo-Yen_%27Xypherous%27_Lo # GUINSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Created Redirect pages: #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dota&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skin_theme&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=XP&redirect=no changed an unused disambiguation page into a redirect for the real one. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dorans_Shield&redirect=no # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Giants_Belt&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dorans_Blade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dorans_Ring&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prospectors_Blade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prospectors_Ring&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Berserkers_Greaves&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Atmas_Impaler&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Guinsoos_Rageblade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kages_Lucky_Pick&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mercurys_Treads&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mercury_Treads&redirect=no (different from the above entry) #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Philosophers_Stone&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rabadons_Deathcap&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rylais_Crystal_Scepter&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warmogs_Armor&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wits_End&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Madreds_Razors&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mejais_Soulstealer&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kitaes_Bloodrazor&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Priscillas_Blessing&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Archangels_Staff&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morellos_Evil_Tome&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nashors_Tooth&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Banshees_Veil&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Madreds_Bloodrazor&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wriggles_Lantern&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Randuins_Omen&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Starks_Fervor&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/All_Draft_All_Mid #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Champion_Spotlight&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Death_recap&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gunblade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mpen&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hit_points&redirect=no Double Redirect Fixes: #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gank&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=LoL_Glossary&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=League_of_Legends_Glossary&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Magic_pen&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Magic_Resistance_Reduction&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Magic_Resist&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=MR&redirect=no Paul Levesque Minor edits: *Champion *Garen the Might of Demacia/Background *Xerath the Magus Ascendant/Background *Cho'Gath the Terror of the Void/Background *Dr. Mundo the Madman of Zaun/Background *Orianna the Lady of Clockwork/Background *Riven the Exile/Background *Lux the Lady of Luminosity/Background *Jarvan IV the Exemplar of Demacia/Background *Brand the Burning Vengeance/Background *Yorick the Gravedigger/Background *Olaf the Berserker/Background *The Champion Spotlight *Xerath the Magus Ascendant *Absorption shield *Morello's Evil Tome *Spell Vamp *Exhaust *Dodge *Skarner the Crystal Vanguard/Background *Rumble the Mechanized Menace/Background *Rumble the Mechanized Menace/Ability Details *Marc Merrill *Urgot the Headman's Pride/SkinsTrivia *Maokai the Twisted Treant/SkinsTrivia *Skarner the Crystal Vanguard/SkinsTrivia *Ashe the Frost Archer/SkinsTrivia *Malzahar the Prophet of the Void/SkinsTrivia *Akali the Fist of Shadow/SkinsTrivia *Taric the Gem Knight/SkinsTrivia *Rumble the Mechanized Menace/SkinsTrivia *Xerath the Magus Ascendant/SkinsTrivia *Shaco the Demon Jester/SkinsTrivia *Teemo the Swift Scout/SkinsTrivia *Jax the Grandmaster at Arms/SkinsTrivia *Jarvan IV the Exemplar of Demacia/SkinsTrivia *Annie the Dark Child/SkinsTrivia *Gangplank the Saltwater Scourge/SkinsTrivia *Kennen the Heart of the Tempest/SkinsTrivia *Shen the Eye of Twilight/SkinsTrivia *Xin Zhao the Seneschal of Demacia *Kumiho the Nine Tails Fox/SkinsTrivia *Thornmail *Amplifying Tome *Bilgewater Cutlass *Force of Nature *Kindlegem *Heart of Gold *Avarice Blade *Berserker Greaves *Cloak and Dagger Major edits: *Mana regeneration *Magic resistance *Cooldown reduction *Tenacity *Zoning *Aura *Mana Sam 3010 Edits * Magic penetration * Basic attack redirect mistake fixing. * Wukong the Monkey King/Background * Graves the Outlaw/Background * Skarner the Crystal Vanguard/Background * Talon the Blade's Shadow/Background * Xerath the Magus Ascendant/Background * Riven the Exile/Background Formatting Guide This is the format used for the Noxus forum, use it, delete it, whatever. Have a good one. Deshiba 19:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Created' Category * Created Page: (page name) ** Redirected: (page name) * Created Category (category name) ** Creagted Sub-category (sub-category name) 'Edited' Category * (page name) ** Added: info 'to (section name)' ** Cleaned Sections: (section name) ** Created Sections: (section name) ** Split Sections: to (section name) ** Moved Sections: (section name) 'from/to (page name)' ** Moved Page to '(page name)' ** Reformated Sections: (section name) ** Reformated Page Comments *Guys, just as a side note, the numbering in your contributions doesn't make a difference so if you use numbers or bullet points, the quality of your work is what is evaluated. *I just copy-pasted them from comments, where I used # to space them. *omg demise ur edit, I'll edit moar! [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 07:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *GOOD! *Well, That's my last edit for now, I'll edit moar later (or tommorow), When my computer is fixed <3.[[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 09:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *X3 Keep up the great work!! *lol, i added the history if you guys don't mind xD.[[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 01:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *You guys are creative, using the champ squares like Team Ionia did :P *Tech...None of us even LOOK at your page. *Did team ionia really used an icon? It was my own idea placing Nocturne square there. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 00:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) History of the Team Demacia “What do you think would have happened if Paul and Cookie didn't move from Team Ionia to Demacia? I can sum it up in one word: Imbalance.” –- Demise101 Team demacia was created by Sam in order to compete with Team Noxus and Ionia in the previous wiki battle. Sam believes his team will win until his team left him alone in the team, The team instantly disqualified. Demise saw an imbalance within the team Ionia, 3 Admin, 1 Moderator and 1 Rollback editor. He then put up a protest against Tech, Debating Cookie's alligment, Should he stay in Ionia or move to Noxus. Demise won and manages to take Cookie and Paul to Demacia. Lighting up Sam's spirit to win the battle again. Category:General Discussion